Temporary Insanity Part 2: In a Land built of Candy?
by Frigid Waters
Summary: As pointless as its predecessor.


Temporary Insanity

Part 2: In a land built of... Candy?

AN: I blame this on the cold medicine running rampant in my brain and the request for another chapter I received this morning.

I don't own anything except the convoluted path the characters walk down and all the mistakes along the way.

##

The pain radiating from her jaw was excruciating. How the heck people had functioned back in the stone age, she would never understand as her tooth began to throb anew.

Wincing due to the bright sunlight hitting her bruised and blackened eye as she walked across the street towards the dentist's office.

Emma honestly felt bad, she didn't know exactly why it was her fault, all she knew was that somehow it was. Something had happened during the night to Regina in a dream. Which had caused her very pregnant wife, now only a week away from her due date, to lash out violently. Though not aimed specifically at her, or so Regina said, Emma still had managed to be directly in the path of the brunette's fist.

Rubbing her swollen jaw lightly the Sheriff ruefully admitted that her wife had one hell of a right hook.

"Sheriff." The receptionist announced with a nod of her head and smile. "Doctor Abbit will be with you shortly."

"Thank you Jess." Relaxing into a chair in the waiting area, Emma glances briefly at the magazines and children books, laughing softly to herself as she reads a few of the titles, fondly remembering them from her own childhood.

"Emma, how are you?" Dr. Abbit calls as he walks into the room.

"Aside from the face, great."

"And how is Regina?"

"Due any day now, I can't wait."

"I can only imagine." He leads her into the dentists office. "Let's see what we've got here..." Looking into Emma's mouth the man snickers. "That tooth has to come out, it's in pieces Emma, what hit you a train?"

"A pregnancy hormone train."

"I see," he says chuckling. "I can do it today if you want? Say in an hour?"

"The sooner the better Doc, I can't be like this when the baby comes."

##

The call from Emma had brought tears to Regina's eyes, unfounded tears, but tears non the less. Her wife was going to have surgery due to her nightmare. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she had been in such a panic. After they had exchanged their I love yous and offered each other moderate comfort Regina hung up, having experienced the dire urge to go the the bathroom for the five hundredth time that morning.

Returning to the kitchen to make herself a cup of hot chocolate, a byproduct of her pregnancy cravings, Regina felt an odd pull in her lower back.

An hour later Regina feels it again, though the intensity is now magnified. Knowing whats going on she walks to the front closet and gets her go bag. Calling from her cell phone she tries Emma's number first only to have it go to voice mail. "Emma honey, it's Regina, I know you're probably in surgery, but it's time. I'll be at the hospital." The rather calm mother-to-be then calls the school, alerting both Mary Margaret and Henry by proxy to meet her at the hospital at the end of the day.

Locking her front door, she waddles gracefully to her car, heels and all. Intent on driving herself to the hospital. After all her contractions weren't all that unbearable yet.

##

Emma had been placed in a recovery room on the main floor of the hospital. Left to her own devices as she woke up to a rather hallucinogenic reality. Gone to her, were the rigid outlines of existence, instead she lay there utterly amazed at the new tastes and sounds bombarding her mind as though experiencing everything for the first time.

"Sheriff," a nurse walks in. "Your wife was just admitted. Congratulations it seems your baby is on it's way."

The words met the blonde's ears, but nothing short of random sounds registered.

##

"What do you mean she's unavailable?! That woman is my wife!"

"Madam Mayor, you need to calm down for the sake of the baby. Emma is still suffering the after effects of the sedation. She's alright and the tooth was removed without problem."

"You mean she's high as a kite but otherwise fine?"

"Yes." Doctor Whale informed her.

"I want to see her, I want her present and with me, we are absolutely doing this together! Do you understand me?" Regina imposes, gripping the man's lab coat.

"Yes Madam Mayor." The Doctor cowered, "We'll get you two in the same room together right away."

The scream erupting from Regina's lips traveled the entire hospital and quite possibly beyond it, as each member of the staff double timed it, to avoid the wrath of the birthing Mayor.

"Now! I want my wife now!" Regina bellowed.

##

The sudden scream permeating the halls broke the blonde's haze only slightly. "Wow...that sounds scary. Glad I'm not there." She utters to nobody but herself.

Seconds later two nurses bust into her room, neither uttering a word as they pack Emma up and wheel her down the hall.

"Where am I going?" She asked. "Are we on our way to Candy Land?"

"Um, sure that's where you're going." One of the two nurses told her, attempting to placate the hazy woman.

"Will I get to meet the Queen? Frostine is so hot! Like, insanely hot, I just want to lick her from...Do you think she tastes like icing or whip cream ..." Emma's eyes fall upon Regina as her bed was wheeled into the room. "No wait, I'm changing my wish, I want to meet her!" Looking back up to the male nurse, "Can I get to meet her? Cause she is so much more beautiful than Frostine. I could look at her forever... Hey!" Emma smacks the man again. "Don't you be looking at her, all the looking is mine, I claim her, I'm keeping her. Hands off buster!"

"Trust me Sheriff," the man says as he is about to leave. "She's all yours."

"Yay!" Emma erupts in a small happy dance.

Regina, from her perspective doesn't fully understand the conversation having been played out in front of her, but who ever this 'Frostine' was, she was as good as dead.

"Emma?"

"You're sexy and sweaty! Did you know you're super sexy when you're sweaty?"

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Emma get over here."

The blonde in the opposite bed gingerly began to move, hesitant at first till her feet came in contact with the floor. "I can walk," she states proudly, and she proceeds to, directly towards the breathtaking brunette.

"Hi," she uttered crawling onto the bed as well.

"Hi," Regina returned calming instantly as Emma's body moved in beside her.

"What's this?" Emma asks as her hand comes down to rest on Regina's swollen belly.

"A baby."

"You're having a baby?"

"No, we're having a baby."

Emma then grips her own stomach, "Mine's missing." The worried look on the blonde's face was truly comical.

Rolling her eyes at her disoriented wife. Regina takes her hand back, returning it to her belly and trying to convey with her eyes along with her words, "This is **our** baby."

The silence seemed to drag on as Emma tried to process this new piece of knowledge. "If we're having a baby we need to get married."

"We are Dear."

"Really? Wow I did good." The cockiness in Emma's voice making Regina smile just as another contraction tore its way through her.

The howl from her wife's lips causes Emma to panic. "We need to get to a hospital."

"Emma we are at the hospital."

"Well then you need a doctor!"

As if on cue Doctor Whale walks in, if he was surprised to find the two women in one bed he didn't show it as he bent down beneath the sheet to inspect Regina's progress.

"Sheriff, you're going to need to move, Regina is fully dilated it's time to push."

"The hell I am! That's my new wife you're looking at and she's having my baby. I am not leaving!"

"I said move not leave, why don't you sit behind her, hold her and support her?" He offered.

"Okay." Her sing song response the polar opposite of her previous comment.

Sliding behind Regina, Emma instantly wrapped her arms around her. Reassuring her of her love, adoration and strength through ill conceived mumblings and incoherent logic.

"I love you Emma." Regina growled as a powerful contraction ripped through her.

"I love you too Sexy Lady."

"Push Regina, I can see the head." Doctor Whale encouraged again.

With the next wave of pain Regina pushed with all her might, exhausted she lay there in Emma's embrace, thankful for her support.

"It's a girl Madam Mayor. You have a beautiful baby girl."

"We picked a girl?" Emma's momentary level headedness was evidently gone.

"Yes we made a girl, Emma." The cuteness of her wife offering a needed reprieve from the exhaustion.

"Oh, look at her.. she's perfect... Don't worry Baby I'll always protect you." Looking over Regina's shoulder at their child, then to Regina's face. "Whatever you say I'll do, I promise. Yes, ma'am. Aye-aye, Sir, Roger Dodger, Ground Control to Major Tom... Why, I'll take care of her like she was my own brother. Or my own sister." Moving her mouth too quickly, Emma grabs at her jaw. "Ow! Or my mother's daughter. Or my second cousin that is like a ferret..."

"I know you will Dear." Regina pauses then, looking at her. "But only after the medication is out of your system."

"Medication?! What medication?" Emma glances down at the baby. "Oh I love babies, and yours is so cute. Wow you two are beautiful. I wish I had a baby. You know I did once, but I gave him away, I wasn't good for anyone then, but I'm better now. I could be good for you and your baby, I mean our baby. I know I could be."

"I'm sure you would be very good for us."

"Can I keep you?"

"Yes, you can keep us."

"I always wanted one of you, and one of you too little baby, maybe we could find my baby one day? We would a perfect family then."

"Yes I do believe we would be the perfect family then." They kiss then, though only tenderly.

"You taste like pickles... I love pickles."

##

AN: You asked for another chapter...I delivered. Happy Holidays.

Frigid


End file.
